Babes in Distress
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Duke follows the babe trail to a mining facility. MISSION OBJECTIVES: '' #Create a bomb #Blow open the landslide #Destroy the flux grid ''Possible secrets: 2 Cheat/s unlocked: Unlimited ammo (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Behind the teleporter there is Flamethrower and Flamethrower ammo. First area contains Goggles item, Dynamite and Laser gatling ammo. Go down the tunnel. Kill 1x BaboonCorps (drops Armor item) and 1x AfricanCorps. Nab Combat shotgun ammo in the crate. Kill 1x AfricanCorps (drops Dynamite). Collect Large ego boost item. Kill 1x AfricanCorps (drops Pipe bomb). In this room you can find Freezer ammo in the crate. Head right and kill 2x AfricanCorps. Go thru the tunnel, getting Duke's biography item on the way. Before the elevator kill 3x AfricanCorps and 2x BaboonCorps (one drops Grenade launcher ammo). Crate holds Dynamite. Backtrack to an intersection and go right. Kill 4x AfricanCorps (one drops Ego boost item, one drops Laser blaster ammo). There's Combat shotgun and Ego boost item to be found in this room as well. Turn the valve to let the water flow. Get in the water and swim thru one of two tunnels to the other side. Before getting out of water kill 2x AfricanCorps on the shore ahead. There's a ledge behind you. Climb on it. Collect Shrinker and Ego boost item on it. SECRET 9A: Drop in the water where Shrinker is. Near here there is a hard to see crack in the wall. Shoot it out. Secret area contains Mini laser gatling, Duke's biography item, Energy weapon ammo and... Lara Croft? Return to previous room... Now use frozen babes as supports to jump to the other side (whoever thought of this...). When there, go left and nab Mini laser gatling. Then go right and up red hallway. Re-entry point! Kill 1x BaboonCorps (drops Grenade launcher ammo). Also get Shrinker ammo, Laser gatling ammo, Handgun ammo and Combat shotgun ammo. Press the switch to activate the elevator. Now backtrack. In valve room kill 3x AfricanCorps. Two rooms ahead kill 3x AfricanCorps (if you wish, that is). When you get to the elevator, use it. You will land on conveyor belt. Ahead kill 1x BaboonCorps. In the room with big crane kill 2x BaboonCorps, then drop down. Collect Laser blaster ammo, Freezer ammo, Armor item, Laser gatling ammo. Get out of water near the crane and get around the platform until you can jump into the water again. You'll find a hole containing Laser blaster and Detonator item. When collected, get out. SECRET 9B: Check the base of that giant building. A portion of wall in lower right corner has crack on it (in the water). Shoot it out. Secret area contains Quest item. Get back on conveyor belt. Kill 2x BaboonCorps. There's a tunnel leading left. Re-entry point! Kill 3x AfricanCorps (one drops Handgun ammo). Collect Handgun ammo. Get further down to an intersection room. Kill 2x BaboonCorps and 1x AfricanCorps (drops Pipe bomb) in landslide room to your left. Crates contain Laser gatling ammo. Go back to intersection room. Crates contain Handgun ammo. Take the only exit remaining. Kill 2x AfricanCorps (one drops Ego boost item, one drops Handgun ammo) and collect Handgun ammo, Energy weapon and Ignition wire item. Go back into landslide room (kill 1x BaboonCorps on the way) and take a left. In this next area kill 1x BaboonCorps (drops Armor item) and 1x AfricanCorps. In the small room to the right you can find Dynamite, Pipe bomb, Grenade launcher ammo and Explosives item. O1 complete! Completing O2 Get out of this room and take next room on right. Inside kill 1x BaboonCorps (drops Ego boost item). Nab Energy weapon ammo, Combat shotgun ammo and Large ego boost item. That big bookcase can be destroyed. It leads to a secret 9B you've already been to. Return to landslide room. Kill 2x BaboonCorps. When near landslide... O2 complete! Completing O3 Ahead kill 1x AfricanCorps (drops Ego boost item). Another stupid jump puzzle. Work your way over lava by jumping down on the left side of broken bridge. Next jump ahead (bit to the left). Then simply run and Duke will grab next ledge automatically. Then cautiously position yourself under the bridge and jump. Then climb on the bridge. OK, you're over it. Ahead collect Combat shotgun ammo. Then kill 1x AfricanCorps in next room. What's this...? Strange device and a big gun. Brings back memories... Anyway, you can find Dynamite and Ego boost item near one of fire barrels. Then climb the ledge with big gun and it's ass kicking time! Boss battle!!! BOSS: Flux grid Strategy: Very similar to first boss battle. Left gauge is yours, right is Flux grid's. Reinforcements will be arriving: you can get up to three (sometimes even four) enemies teleported in consisting of either BaboonCorps or AfricanCorps. It's in your best interest to destroy Flux grid ASAP. If boss' gauge is blue, you can't damage the boss. You have to kill whatever enemy is in the room. After Flux grid is destroyed... O3 complete! Then just drop down and go thru where Flux grid was... Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes